A Normal Day
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: Take a look into the normal daily lives of Ice, Heath, Lavana, Kate and Keith in this short one shot. Humor and slight romance along the way as well as some Ice beating (I have nothing against him he was just there and so was Heath, I had to do it) written for jaguarspot. Please enjoy!


"Get away from me you Big Behemoth!" a pink haired woman yelled as she dodged two large arms that came at her. "Icy baby, tell him!" the girl yelled as she clutched onto a blue haired boy's arm. The boy paid her no mind as he thought about a certain brunette haired Ranger that he was fighting against.

"Lavana! Come!" a large man ordered as he quickly ran towards the two smaller teens. The girl, Lavana, screeched as she quickly ran away from the larger man.

"Heath, could you make a little less noise?" the blue haired boy requested as he watched a brunette on the screen in front of him. He glared as she clutched herself onto a red haired boy's arm and grinned up at him. The red head seemed surprised by her movements but grinned either way.

"Lavana mine!" Heath yelled as he looked at the blue haired boy.

"Ice, baby, tell him!" Lavana whined as she walked over to the screen. "Ugh, stop watching that 'Kate-noob' and pay attention to me!" she added in anger as she pulled at the blue haired boy's coat. Ice looked at her for a brief moment and Lavana's eyes widened in happiness, but that immediately disappeared once Ice returned his attention back to the screen.

Lavana groaned as she looked at the screen before frowning at Ice. Heath walked over and picked the pink haired girl up in his arms and spun her around. Lavana screamed as she was lifted high into the air by the larger man but couldn't help laughing as he tipped her upside down.

"H-Heath! Let me go!" Lavana ordered as she giggled slightly. Heath shrugged as he dropped her, while still upside down, and Lavana screeched. He caught her again before she hit the floor.

Ice turned his attention to the two of them and smiled slightly. He knew Heath loved the pink haired girl that he was lifting into the air. But Lavana only loved him as an older brother. He knew her feelings for him exceeded that but Ice wasn't interested in Lavana, his interest expanded to his enemy, the brunette on screen to be exact. Kate was her name and Ranger-ing was her game, her words not his. But he knew her feelings were for the red head next to her. Keith-noob, and Ice couldn't stand that.

"I put down now!" Heath called as he dropped the pinkette onto her feet. Lavana laughed as she felt her legs go weak and fall to her knees. Ice couldn't help laugh at the two of them. Lavana stood to her feet as she clung onto Ice's arm.

"Icy, baby, why do you like that brunette brat?" Lavana asked as she pouted, while looking at him.

' _Well for one she isn't caked in makeup,'_ Ice thought to himself as he just smiled kindly at Lavana, helping her to her feet as he did so. Lavana felt herself blushing, while Heath felt anger raise inside of him.

"No touch Lavana!" he ordered as he stood between the two of them. Ice sighed slightly, not being able to believe he was stuck with these two as his co-workers in crime.

"So, remind me why we have the Rangers on screen?" Lavana asked as she looked at the screen.

"It's apparently their day off and we need information on where we should strike when they're not working," Ice answered, glad the two were finally getting down to business.

"So, that's your code for 'I'm gonna kidnap Kate-noob when she isn't expecting it' isn't it?" Lavana asked as she glared at the brunette on screen. Or maybe not. Ice sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Christ the pinkette was so annoying.

"So, you think Erma will have a mission for us tomorrow?" Kate asked as she walked next to Keith. The red head looked at her for a moment before swallowing some of his water.

"Should have. I mean we can't have too many days odd with Dim Sun around," Keith answered with a grin on his face. Kate blushed slightly as she hugged the boy's arm tightly.

"You're so cute sometimes!" she screeched as she looked at the red head. Keith looked down at her in shock for a minute before smiling. He was used to both Kate and Rythmi acting like this around him. To Keith it was an everyday thing so he didn't ponder on it much. After all, he was still the clueless red head that graduated from Ranger School not so long ago.

But to Kate it was a different thing. She felt strongly for Keith and had to wait for the right moment to confess her own feelings to him. Her mind then wandered to her encounter with Ice. She wasn't blind, Kate could see when someone took an interest in people, even her, and she knew the bluenette had taken a certain interest in her, but she just wasn't sure what kind of interest.

"Let's get some ice-cream and get out of this heat," Keith offered as he lead the girl into Pueltown and away from the heat surrounding them. Kate grinned, never releasing Keith's arm as they walked around the time.

Keith looked down at her smiling, it wasn't like he minded it happening or anything. After all, he did consider Kate to be a good friend and he thought it was natural for friends to act that way.

But how wrong he was.

Ice punched a nearby wall, causing Lavana and Heath to jump slightly. The two looked at him in confusion as Ice fell to his knees, anime tears falling down his cheeks.

"That should be me she's clinging too and not him!" Ice yelled as he looked at the ceiling. Lavana growled as she kicked the boy upside the head. Ice looked at her as he rubbed where she had just hit him.

"Forget about her! If anything that should be us, me and you, Icy baby," Lavana corrected as she looked at the bluenette. Ice scrunched his face up in disgust as Heath lifted Lavana into his arms.

"No, Lavana mine!" he growled as he punched the bluenette on top of the head. Ice froze for a moment before swaying back and forth slightly. Lavana looked at him in shock as she began beating Heath's chest.

"You big lug! You could kill him!" she yelled as she tried her hardest to get out of Heath's grip. Lavana watched in worry as Ice's eyes turned to swirls and he started muttering things about a bird and a cat.

"What he talk about?" Heath asked as he put Lavana back down on the floor. She walked over to the bluenette before moving him slightly with her high heel covered foot.

With a shrug, the pinkette turned around and walked towards the canteen where she and the other Dim Sun Members would eat their meals.

An hour passed and Ice had finally woken up from the hit Heath had given to him. When Lavana walked back out of the canteen she saw the bluenette with bandages around his head and Heath on the floor laughing his ass off.

"What happened?" Lavana asked as she walked over to the bluenette, checking his bandages to make sure he had done them right.

"Your boyfriend's an idiot that's what happened!" Ice yelled as he glared at Lavana.

"Not Ice baby. I know you're not very smart but you're not an idiot," the pinkette replied as she placed her hands on her hips.

Ice groaned and threw his hands up into the air drama queen style as he turned his attention back to the computers. Heath smirked as he looked at Lavana, who pale slightly. She took off running in the opposite direction as the boy started chasing after her.

"No! Heath! Go away!" she ordered as she threw her high heels at the boy. Heath laughed as he dodged both of her heels and continued to chase her. Ice looked behind him with a small smile before turning back to the screens.

That beautiful brunette was still on there. She was even more gorgeous in the setting sun as it beamed in her eyes and bounced off of her lovely pale complexion. Oh how his heart raced in his chest whenever he saw her like that and-.

Thoughts were cut short as something hard hit the back of the bluenette's head. Ice turned around as Lavana came running up behind him. She gripped him around the waist and begged for him to save her.

Ice sighed as he reminded himself this was just a normal day in the life of being a Dim Sun Admin.

Ice groaned as he was hit in the face with one of Lavana's high heeled shoes.

Yup, just another day in the life of a Dim Sun Admin.

Kate grinned as she and Keith returned to the Union. She quickly released Keith's arm so Rythmi didn't see the two of them and headed to their room. After a quick shower each of them spoke about different things, memories, pokemon, missions, quests, you name it and they probably spoke about it.

Although Keith was oblivious as to why the brunette was asking him about past girlfriends, which Keith had never had, he found it as otherwise a normal night.

Kate sighed as she shook her head before closing the curtains. This was just Keith. He was an idiot. That much she knew. That much she didn't expect to change, or she just didn't want it to change. That much she adored about him.

Realisation had hit her a long time ago. Kate liked Keith and those feelings were slowly becoming stronger and stronger. But with Keith being such a moron she knew he would never be able to figure it out for himself and she doubted that he would ever even feel the same way about her.

With a sigh, Kate set her alarm for the next morning and climbed into bed. She pulled her covers over and smiled to herself. She wouldn't change Keith for the world. It wouldn't be a normal day at the Union then.

She muttered a goodnight to Keith and closed her eyes. This was just another normal day at the Ranger Union.

Kate rolled over as she felt her bed move slightly. Keith had crawled in with her like he had done every night since Dim Sun appeared. It made the two of them feel more at ease and safer if they knew the two of them were near each other.

Of course to Kate this was a complete lie, she just enjoyed being near the red head boy. Well, this was almost a normal day at the- as Kate felt an arm snake its way around her waist a smile came onto her face.

Yup, now it was just another normal day at the Union.

* * *

 **So this one shot isn't as long as others and I honestly don't think it's as good as my others, but hey, I'm trying my hardest with these. So this was requested by** **jaguarspot,** **and honestly took some effort to write. Even though it's short I hope this is okay for everyone. I'll see you soon!**

 **Cast: Don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
